


Just You and I

by lullatone



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sweet romantic dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Central Park in the fall is beautiful for everything, especially dates between an ADA and his detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I'm so happy I'm finally publishing this! I hope whoever reads this really enjoys it, since I know I enjoyed writing it!

In retrospect it was all a little ridiculous. But then again, they were rather ridiculous people.

Sneaking around during the day, casting glances to check for anyone overtly interested at the vending machines before one of them would lay an affectionate kiss on the others cheek.

The sly glances and coy smiles the two traded across the squad room they hoped no one noticed.

The two of them going consistently out of their way to be at restaurants and bars that were much farther across town than they’d prefer. But all in all, they liked the privacy.

It was all very strange. But then again, Rafael Barba and Sonny Carisi were also very strange in their own respects.

Rafael tucked his scarf into his jacket, feeling his nose turn cold from the crisp autumn air as he exited his apartment building doors. The scarf was some incredibly itchy thing his mother had knitted for him for the coming winter and although he really didn't care for it, he felt that if he didn't wear it he would be able to hear his mother’s disapproval from across the city. He could almost hear her voice in the back of his head scolding him. ‘Rafael it’s getting cold and don’t you dare leave the house without a jacket and scarf or you’ll catch pneumonia and when in the world are you going to bring that detective around you keep talking about?’ The detective in question was leaning up against one of the red and orange trees that lined the street, foot absently scraping the sidewalk as he waited. Sonny’s tall figure stood out like a sore thumb, his dark blue coat clashing with the autumn colors of the afternoon. The coat rested just above his knees, making his legs look longer and lankier than they already were. Rafael made his way down the stone steps, watching Sonny break out into a smile when he noticed him approach.

“Hey! What took you so long slowpoke?” Rafael reached the sidewalk, the two immediately starting off down the sidewalk, matching each other in a comfortable pace.

“Better late than never Sonny.” Sonny shrugged his shoulders lightly as if to agree, but said nothing as the two made their way down the block. As they walked on, they slowly drew closer together, shoulders and hands brushing as they went.

By the time the two reached Central Park, they were practically bursting. Picking up their pace as they entered, they soon found themselves on one of the parks numerous walking paths. Once concealed by the trees and other people out enjoying the fall afternoon, Sonny pulled his hand from his coat pocket, and immediately threaded his fingers with Rafael’s. Rafael squeezed his hand tenderly, as he brought himself closer to Sonny as they fell into their shared pace once again. They walked along through the park, enjoying each other’s company and the beauty the day had to offer. They talked about anything and everything before Rafael stopped at a vendor’s cart to buy a coffee. He held off downing the hot liquid in a few gulps because according to Sonny, “you’re actually 90% caffeine at this point and I really don’t think that’s healthy.” Sonny promptly dropped it when Rafael presented a coffee for him as well and he didn't want to be hypocritical now would he?

The two men found themselves claiming a park bench, sipping coffee together and watching the people pass by. The air had grown colder and the sun had slowly begun its descent behind the city’s skyline. Rafael sipped his coffee while Sonny had set his down and waved his hand wildly as he updated him on his family. Sonny’s other arm was outstretched on the back of the bench behind Rafael, making him feel comfortable and safe. Sonny raked a hand through his hair, pushing it back as he sighed exasperatedly. 

"So basically Ma said that if I don't bring you around for Sunday dinner eventually, she's gonna drive down here herself and kill me. And then apologize and make you dinner."

"Well, lucky for you I'm free next Sunday so you may get to live another day." Sonny raised an eyebrow at Rafael, turning his body to face him fully.

"Wait. You actually want to go?” Rafael took another sip of his coffee, looking at Sonny like he had suddenly grown a second head.

“Of course I do. Why would I send my boyfriend home alone for a Sunday dinner?” Sonny’s heart did flip-flops at the word ‘boyfriend’. It was a word they had casually tip-toed around, neither sure if the other was okay with the term. However Rafael had been using it more and more lately, and it did nothing to stop Sonny from becoming absolutely smitten with him. He leaned closer to Rafael, a smirk growing on his face.

“Say it again.” Rafael shifted himself closer to Sonny, grinning at him.

“You are my boyfriend.” Sonny used his arm that was around the back of the bench to pull Rafael in closer as the two met in a sweet kiss. He was worried that Rafael would pull away at first. He wasn't much for public affection. However Rafael snaked an arm through Sonny’s coat and around his waist to keep them as close as possible. Rafael could taste the coffee on Sonny’s lips, the bitterness and the large amounts of sugar that he tossed into it. 

They could have sat on the small bench in the park and kissed each other for years, but soon they remembered where they were and broke apart. Both were flushed, but neither could control the laughter that slowly started to erupt from both. Rafael tipped his forehead to lean down onto Sonny’s chest and Sonny could feel the man laugh into his coat.

“My God. You've got me making out in the park like I’m some kind of teenager. We spend all that time sneaking around and here we are kissing in Central Park of all places.” Rafael continued to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all as Sonny placed a kiss atop of his head. 

“Eh, screw sneaking around. Everybody ought to know how lucky I am.” Sonny could almost feel Rafael’s face flush, even with his face buried in his coat. Sonny took his hand, tipping Rafael’s chin up to bring him back up. “Except let’s not tell Liv yet. She might try and give us the talk or something.” Rafael just laughed, and leaned up to Sonny, guided by the hand on his chin.

“Not just yet. For now, it’s just us.” Sonny grinned as the two kissed again, Rafael’s arm already reaching around to pull Sonny in again. 

“Yeah,” Sonny thought happily as he threaded a hand into Rafael’s hair. “Just us.”


End file.
